


The Department Store

by ValDeCastille



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M, Jon is happier with Dany, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDeCastille/pseuds/ValDeCastille
Summary: Jon goes to a job interview but finds himself back in 1953 and a whole lot different life.





	The Department Store

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I was looking through some old files and came across a draft I wrote back in high school. I adapted it for Jon and Dany to see if something can be done with it. I'm looking for ideas to write about and maybe this could be one? I would really love to know your opinion!!! It would be so helpful!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I don't think it has much plot to it, it's more like a concept. 
> 
> Again, English is not my native tongue so I'm sorry for the mistakes you will surely find.

****I was running late, I had to get to that bloody job interview. I never wanted to be an accountant.  
  
I arrived and was received by a lovely young woman with red hair and high heels. No ring. Interesting.  
  
Thirty minutes later, nothing. Men went in and out from a door with a “Director-general” plate on it engraved with golden letters.  
  
One hour. I was starting to get frustrated. The pretty girl typed on her computer with otherworldly speed.  
  
Two hours. What kind of company made people wait for more than two hours? The forty-year-old man next to me had fallen asleep. The secretary smiled at me apologetically. “Be patient, I’m sure it won’t be much longer”. She didn’t say it, but that was what her smile expressed.  
  
I was now desperate and didn’t know what to do to entertain myself. I remembered I had brought with me the iPod Arya had gifted me last year. I barely used it. To me it wasn’t fascinating, I still preferred to buy CDs and keep them neatly ordered on the living room shelf.  
  
I took it out of my pocket and turned it on. The melody playing soothed me a little. Two songs later I turned it off. This wasn’t working. I turned to look at the wall to my right to check the time. It was 2 o’clock. I was hungry now. My eyes took a stroll and I noticed the little lithographies that hanged in chronological order. I don’t know why I had not noticed them before.  
  
I stood up from the uncomfortable couch and walked towards them. The inscription on the first one read _KL. Old Oak Avenue, 1714_. The lithography showed a couple of people walking on the pavement and a huge carriage pulled by horses. It was beautiful.  
  
On the next one, there was a fountain and a child sat on a bench who appeared to be about to start crying. I stared at each of them until I reached one that caught my attention more so than the others. I realized I had arrived at the end of the room.   _Downtown, 1953_. The plate did not indicate anything else. A few cars appeared along with some shops. A very urban landscape, much like King’s Landing looked like nowadays.  
  
I returned to the awful couch and waited a little more. I closed my eyes for a second.  
  
Finally, the ginger woman called me. “Mr Snow, you can go in”. I stood up and conducted myself to the door with the golden letters. I opened it and an old fat man with a scruffy beard was waiting for me behind a massive desk while he smoked a fag.  
  
He greeted me, I greeted him. We spoke for what seemed a rather short time about my professional experience. “We’ll call you”, he said. That was it.  
  
I went out of the building and felt the cold through my bones. The Sun was up but winter was still here. It was the kind of Sun that burned your scalp without ever really helping you get warm.  
  
I walked down the street remembering the nasty appearance the man had and a shiver went down my spine. A big department store occupied the next block.  
  
The horn of car took me out of my thoughts and I realized I was standing in the middle of the street. The sound, however, felt uncanny. I quickly made my way to the pavement.  
  
I gazed at the big avenue that crossed the street and focused on the cars passing by. I glanced at the people too, something was off. Everything appeared so different yet so familiar.  
  
I kept walking and I took a halt when arriving at the department store. I looked through the glass where the mannequins stood displaying a new collection. Then it dawned on me.

  
  
_NEW YEAR SALE_  
  
_WELCOME 1953_  
  
_All items 40% off_

  
I stayed still, dumbfounded, for a couple of minutes. I looked down and took notice of the suit and the shoes I was wearing. I felt as if someone had punched the air out of me. The feeling lasted only a brief moment, though.  
  
I continued my way by inertia as if my body knew where to go.  
  
I took a turn on the corner and continued walking until I reached what looked to be a suburban area. My hand took out a key from my trousers’ left pocket and I opened the door with the 346 number on it. The smell of freshly made food filled my senses.  
  
A voice startled me. “My love, you’re here. Finally. Food is almost ready. How was the interview?” The tone was endearing, soft and sweet. The voice surely belonged to a woman and, again, an odd sense of familiarity came with it.  
  
“It went well, I think. They said they’d call me”, I answered automatically. It was no lie.  
  
The woman -my wife-  came out of the kitchen with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a pretty floral dress and a white apron over it. She gave me a quick kiss on the lips, took my portfolio, my hat and my coat and placed them on a rack next to the door. For the gods, it was Daenerys Targaryen.  
  
An infant's laughter could be heard in the background. I followed it and found an adorable looking baby boy with platinum hair and grey eyes drooling. I approached him, I took him in my arms, I kissed his chubby cheeks and I put him back in his chair. It felt amazing. The love which overwhelmed me while holding him was indescribable.  
  
I sat down at the table and enjoyed what I was certain was the best meal I had ever had. Even in the North, I didn’t remember having such a tasty pork roast. Daenerys company was enchanting. She told me about her day and I told her about the interview. She was gorgeous. Her hair was short and stylish, her cheeks were pink and her lips red. I wondered how she managed to look pristine after devouring three big pieces of pork, a piece of chocolate cake and drinking two glasses of lemonade. The baby giggled every time we addressed him. I was happy.  
  
Daenerys kissed me this time fully and passionately. "You'll get it. I'm not worried", she said referring to the job. I knew she meant a lot to me. Her touch was gentle and full of love. I hoped I really got the job.   
  
I later made myself comfortable in front of the telly. My wife next to me and our baby sleeping in a crib nearby. The trivia show was about to start. When the black and white images appeared, I remembered something was not right.  
  
I didn’t feel like watching the show anymore so I grabbed the newspaper that laid on the centre table.

  
  
_January 25, 1953_  
  
_A Tough Beginning For The Car Industry_

  
  
My stomach churned.  
  
Perhaps a walk could help clear my mind. I kissed Daenerys and the baby goodbye and went out. She was too immersed in the show to mind.  
  
I didn’t know where to go, nevertheless, I felt confident and relaxed; good. I couldn’t really describe everything I was feeling.  
  
While I wandered aimlessly, I kept entertained by observing the passersby. The men wore impeccable suits with shiny shoes and women looked lovely with skirts and dresses that fell to their knees or a bit lower. All men wore their hair short and placated with hairspray -or grease, I wasn’t sure. Women had perfect bobs and low buns. They all greeted me amiably and wished me a good evening.  
  
The cars were fabulous, lustrous and of vibrant colours, the tires white.  
  
I sighed. I found myself on the street that led to the building I had left hours ago and I remembered the department store. I turned around and there it was. The same mannequins, the same sign. I felt like going in.  
  
Inside, the particular scent of new clothes filled the air. And chocolate… the sweets were around, I was sure.    
  
I went upstairs and walked the entire upper floor. A while later I went down again and arrived at the same group of mannequins I had been seeing the whole day.  
  
Once more, everything seemed strange to me. I looked more closely (now from the other side) and saw a Ford Focus and a Peugeot 308 parked on the street. A boy walked while holding a Blackberry to his ear. A huge advertisement announced the new Xbox.  
  
“No”, I thought and my heart started thumping.   
  
I ran outside. I saw jeans, t-shirts and sweatshirts and people walking by with headphones on. I looked my normal self. Instead of a portfolio, a backpack hanged on my back. I was baffled.  
  
I returned home around eight. I realized I had spent hours looking at the mannequins in the department store. I felt something vibrating in my pocket. A text from Sansa appeared on my mobile. She had left some food for me in the fridge. She would arrive late because she was going to the cinema with Willas.  
  
Two days later I got news from the accounting department. I had the job.  
  
I felt empty, however.  
  
There is not a day that goes by without me popping into that department store. The girls who work there must think I’m a creep.  
  
I arrived from work today, I was knackered. Getting used again to an office work pace was tough. I turned on the telly and the picture of a very important CEO appeared. The presenter announced he had passed away a few hours ago because of cancer. I leant my head on the couch drifting off.  
  
I opened my eyes and the pretty redhead was there, looking at me with curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think? Any suggestions?
> 
> Btw I am working on I Chose You! But lately I've had a ton of things to do and inspiration refuses to pay me a visit. However the story will be finished, no doubt!
> 
> Much love, Val.


End file.
